


The Dungeon

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and the crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: A beam of light suddenly penetrated the everlasting and choking darkness. In Nurmengard, Grindelwald knew someone was coming, but he didn't know...it was Dumbledore.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 33





	The Dungeon

Gellert Grindelwald & Albus Dumbledore 『The Dungeon』

1976, Nurmengard

A beam of light suddenly penetrated the everlasting and choking darkness. The door of dungeon was unlocked and in came a man. Dust accumulated on the floor was aroused and was swirling in the air, making the figure more difficult to recognize.

Grindelwald had known that someone was coming judging from the sound of weighty chains that had sealed the cell for the past decades. He knew something extraordinary was going to happen, something that he would desire and resist.

Getting adjusted to the light, Grindelwald see the man, a person who he had complex feelings towards, a friend, a lover, an enemy.

「Look at you, old friend.」The guest started to talk. 「You look older than we last met.」

Grindelwald looked at his face, not knowing whether Dumbledore was with pleasure or agony.

Dumbledore continued, 「You've no idea how many commitments I have made to see you again, Gellert. The papers are literally killing me. Why is it so hard just to meet an old friend?」

「Years and years, you haven't changed a little, Albus.」Being tied up in an cold iron chair doesn't stop Grindelwald from giving a smile, tired but genuinely satisfied.

「It felt as if our fight had been yesterday. I still...」

「Come on, Dumbledore. I don't think it's quite necessary to mention our old scar so eagerly.」Grindelwald interrupted him before Dumbledore could finish his sentence.

「All right, all right, it's my fault, my Great Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindelwald.」Dumbledore stared at Grindelwald. In his eyes, it seemed, hid unnoticeable yet strong feelings.

「Even after all these years, Gellert, I still recalled the time when we first met at the small village where two talented young wizards made their acquaintance by accident, yet which created a beautiful and grievous story.」Dumbledore stopped, looking at Grindelwald.

「Though you may not notice, Albus, I knew you would be my one and only soul mate of my life the moment I saw you.」Grindelwald said, staring at Dumbledore in the eye.

……

The heavy sound produced by the dungeon's door arrived at Grindelwald's ear again. Darkness returned and enclosed him, like the past decades.

Everything has become the same except for one voice echoing in Grindelwald's mind,

「Goodbye, Gellert.」

……


End file.
